


A Lesson

by evilwriter37



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Ending, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, M/M, Non-Consensual Bondage, vigcup, viggo grimborn's a kinky little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-12 23:04:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14737475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Written for a request  received on tumblr.Alternate ending to Maces and Talons. Viggo takes advantage of Hiccup being paralyzed by the Flightmare mist, and takes him back to his tent to teach him a lesson.





	A Lesson

Hiccup couldn’t even move his eyes to see what Viggo was taking from his saddlebag. He knew it was the Dragon Eye though. Gods, he was so stupid! Why had he brought it with him?

If he hadn’t been frozen by the Flightmare mist he knew his breaths would have been coming hard and fast. Fear pulsed through his veins in rivulets of ice. To have his enemy this close to him, almost touching… And even worse, taking what he’d been trying to protect this whole time. He’d lost, and he’d lost badly.

Viggo didn’t say a word as he retrieved the Dragon Eye. From the corner of his eye, Hiccup saw him hold it up to show his men, and cheers ran through them. Hiccup wanted to move, to escape, but it was impossible and he knew it. There was no point trying. And now he was left with the question of: now what? What was Viggo going to do with him now that he’d gotten what he wanted? Kill him, surely, and then probably take and sell Toothless. He could only hope that his death would be quick.

Then he felt Viggo’s eyes on him, scrutinizing, probably considering where to stab him with that bejeweled sword of his. Hiccup couldn’t tell if the panicked feeling in him was from the situation or the Flightmare mist. Maybe both. It was reasonable. His enemy was standing there thinking of how to kill him, and he had no way of stopping him.

Though, something quite unexpected happened. Viggo moved closer, _touched_ him, wrapped his arms around him while still holding the Dragon Eye in one hand. Hiccup would have been shouting if he could as he was dragged off Toothless.

“Take the dragon and put it in a cage,” Viggo ordered. “Make sure not to hurt it.”

 _What?_ Hiccup knew that wasn’t how the Dragon Hunters worked. They were cruel to dragons. He was relieved, but why should Toothless be treated any differently?

The surprises kept coming. If Viggo was going to carry him somewhere, he was expecting to be thrown over his shoulder, but instead he was being cradled in his arms. He wished he could move to close his eyes when Viggo looked down and met his gaze. He felt like he was staring right into him, like he could see his soul or something of the like. He would have shivered if he could.

“I know this may be very confusing to you, Hiccup, but my motives will become clear to you shortly.”

Torture. Oh Thor, he was going to torture him. That’s what he was going to do. That’s why he hadn’t killed him yet. He could see cold cruelty in Viggo’s eyes. He wanted revenge of some sort before killing him. That had to be it. He tried searching for a soul in those brown eyes that he might be able to appeal to later when he could move and speak, but Viggo was no longer looking at him, and he hadn’t been able to spot one in those few seconds.

_I am so screwed._

 

Viggo took Hiccup back to his tent, which Hiccup was surprised by. Everything seemed to have calmed. Where were his Riders? Had they retreated once he hadn’t returned, or had they been captured as well? Again, defeat hit him in the chest with a hammer. He could feel the Dragon Eye pressing into his side, Viggo holding it in his left hand. It should have been _Viggo_ retreating, not any of the Dragon Riders, and now Hiccup was captured, and the others could be as well. Or worse…

All Hiccup could see was the roof of the tent and the rafters holding it up, and a sick feeling curled his stomach. It was made of dragon hides instead of canvas: Zippleback, Monstrous Nightmare, others he would have been able to identify had his mind not been rushing so quickly, had he not been panicking. He didn’t want to admit that that’s what he was feeling, but it was.

“What the Hel are you doing with him?” Ryker was evidently in the tent as well. That didn’t make Hiccup feel good. Maybe he was going to be tortured by both of them.

“Move the things off my desk,” Viggo ordered instead of answering his question. Ryker just grunted, and there were sounds as if he was doing so.

“You still didn’t answer my question,” Ryker said, sounding disgruntled. Hiccup wanted to look around, but his eyes were glued to the ceiling of the tent. He hoped the Flightmare mist would wear off soon, and then he might be able to find some way to escape.

“Oh, just something to make sure he won’t try to come after this.” Viggo placed the Dragon Eye on the now-cleared desk before setting Hiccup on it on his back. He could see Ryker now out of the corner of his eye.

“Easy. Kill him.”

“Of course you’d say that. There are more interesting things to do with an enemy than killing them.”

“Good gods, Viggo. _Him?_ You’re old enough to be his father!”

Nerves vibrated hot through Hiccup’s paralyzed body. What were the two brothers talking about? What was Viggo going to do to him?

“No matter.” Hiccup heard him pick the Dragon Eye up from the table. “Take this and keep it somewhere safe. Do not disturb me.”

“Aye, Viggo,” Ryker said, sounding subdued, which was odd coming from him. Hiccup was used to him yelling.

“And don’t play around with it. It’s a delicate device. You might break it.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever.” Ryker’s voice grew quieter as he walked away, and then Hiccup heard the tent flaps open and close. He was alone with Viggo, who was going to do who-knew-what with him. Why had Ryker brought up his age? What did that have to do with anything?

Viggo sighed, sounding content. “Finally. We’re alone.”

Despite knowing it was useless, Hiccup tried to move, to somehow break free from his paralysis. His eyes were watering and burning from being open for so long. 

Naturally, Viggo removed his prosthetic. Though, instead of just tossing it aside, he handled it carefully, setting it on the ground near the desk.

“Ingenious, that device.” Hiccup didn’t know if he was talking to himself or not.

Then Hiccup’s boot was pulled off, and his confusion just grew. What was going on? He wanted to ask, but his mouth wouldn’t move. 

He would have flinched if he could have when he heard a knife being drawn. Then he could see Viggo looming over him, and the knife went to his leather armor, slicing through it.

“Have to get all this off of you.”

That made sense for torture, right? Armor would get in the way of whatever Viggo wanted to use on him. 

Soon, Hiccup’s armor was off and in pieces on the ground. He felt naked without it, vulnerable. Viggo, apparently, wasn’t done yet though. He grabbed Hiccup’s immobile body and forced it into a sitting position, took the hem of his tunic and began pulling it off of him. It was painstaking to get his arms out of it, but then it was off and Viggo laid him back down. Hiccup wanted to scream out his panic, but he knew that, even if he could have moved, he wouldn’t have been doing that. He probably would have tried to find something sarcastic to say, but there was no use thinking of something now.

Dread punched him in the stomach as Viggo reached for his pants. Wasn’t having him shirtless enough for him? He had enough skin bare to hurt, didn’t he?

Apparently not, because then his pants were gone. Viggo looked him over, his gaze making his insides twist, almost as if all of him was trying to recede from it despite the paralysis.

“By Odin, you are beautiful,” Viggo breathed.

Realization stabbed Hiccup in the stomach with a cold knife, and terror twisted it.

 

Viggo had to work fast. The paralysis would wear off in a matter of minutes, and he wanted Hiccup almost completely immobilized by that time. He went over to one of his chests, opened it, pulled various things from it: rope, a leather collar, lengths of silk. If he was going to play, he was going to play with more than just one thing.

He went over to Hiccup, studied his face though he knew he couldn’t move it. What was he thinking right now?

There was no time to wonder though, to admire his body. Once he had him properly bound he could do all that.

He lifted Hiccup’s head and attached the collar first. There was a metal ring on it for him to tie a rope through, and he did that, then pulled it down to his left leg. He could study the damage to that later as well. He took him by the knee, lifted his leg and tied the rope around his knee, so now his leg was attached to the collar and forced to be lifted. He took another rope and did the same to the other leg. His legs were lifted and immobile, but not as spread as he wanted them to be, and his hands were still unbound. That’s what he planned on using the lengths of silk for. He took Hiccup by his knees and pulled him to the end of the desk. Then he worked on tying the silk around his wrists and attaching it tightly to the legs of the desk. He tied the other lengths of silk around each of his thighs, then attached those to his wrists, leaving his legs spread wide. His work was done, and now he could look at him.

Hiccup was speckled almost everywhere with freckles, some dark and some almost the same tone as the rest of his skin. There was a strange-looking scar on his right shoulder and upper arm: pink jagged trails and swirls - an electrical burn scar. There were other smaller scars on him, probably from burns and cuts received from dragon training and fighting. He looked utterly delectable though, and the sheen from the Flightmare mist was fading from his skin. He wouldn’t be paralyzed soon, but he still wouldn’t really be able to move. He was completely open to him and vulnerable, unable to defend himself and stop any of his advances. Looking at him like this and realizing that made Viggo feel _good._

 

Hiccup was able to shiver as one of Viggo’s hands ran over his torso. Then he was able to blink, pull in a gasp. His breaths came out heavily, panicked, tears leaking as his eyes burned. He was tied up good, expertly, like Viggo had done this to many a person before. He wondered how many times it had been consensual, or how many times it had been like this: forced upon them unwillingly. He knew what Viggo was planning on doing to him now, and so he fought against his multiple bonds despite how thorough they were. He couldn’t stand the way his legs were up and open. All of him was exposed, and the collar made him feel dehumanized, which was probably the point.

“D-don’t,” Hiccup panted.

“You did hear what I said about making sure you don’t come after us and the Dragon Eye, correct?” Viggo questioned.

Hiccup swallowed hard. He could try to escape this. He didn’t know if he’d follow through on his words, but: “I won’t. I-I won’t. I promise.”

“How can I take your words for truth when I haven’t done anything to you yet?” He was still touching his body. He hadn’t touched anything too intimate yet, was just stroking his abdomen, but his touch was making his muscles tense and his skin crawl. He kept tugging on his bonds. He knew it was no use, that all he was doing was tiring himself out, but there was a part of him that didn’t care, that just had to get _free._

Viggo was touching him with two hands now, and Hiccup wished he could tilt his head back, but the way the collar was attached to his legs kept it up. All he could do was close his eyes. Hands - soft and large and unfamiliar - traveled all over him, up to his chest, back down again, to his hips, his pelvis, his thighs, not yet touching his cock, but they would. Hiccup knew they would.

Viggo stroked at his sensitive inner thighs, then slapped at each of them, making Hiccup jerk and give a small yelp.

“Lovely muscle here.” He squeezed, hard, probably hard enough to bruise, and Hiccup whimpered. “And here.” He massaged his inner right thigh, his other hand going back to his abdomen. “Dragon riding does lovely things for your body, it would seem.”

Hiccup groaned. “Shut up.”

“I’d prefer not to, my dear.”

“A-and don’t call me that.”

Even with his eyes closed, Hiccup could feel Viggo smirking at him, knew that he was going to go against all of his wishes anyway. That was the point of… rape, wasn’t it? Gods, that’s what was going to happen to him. He was going to be raped. He felt sick and terrified and he wanted to just start screaming and never stop but there was a lump in his throat that seemed to hold him back from it.

“Let’s see if we can get this hard, shall we?” Hiccup heard Viggo spit into his hand, and then he was reaching between his legs and rubbing pleasure into his cock. 

“Ah! Don’t touch me there!” Hiccup pulled as hard as he could at his bonds, trying not to feel what was being done to him. 

“Sh, sh, just relax.” There was a soothing tone to Viggo’s voice that did nothing to pacify him. Hiccup kept pulling and pulling. He was glad rope hadn’t been used on his wrists, or he would have been bleeding by now probably. And as he struggled, Viggo was still stroking his length, trying to bring life into it.

Then Hiccup gave up. He went slack as much as he could in his bonds, gasping, beginning to sweat. Viggo laughed lightly at his failure and it made his face heat. Then there was another hand on him, taking his balls and massaging. Hiccup groaned in a mix of defeat and unwanted pleasure.

“Come on. That’s it. This must be beautiful fully erect.”

“ _Stop._ ” His voice came out in a horrified croak. What Viggo was doing to him was working, and he didn’t _want_ it to.

Steadily, it happened nonetheless, and Viggo now had Hiccup’s fully erect cock in his hand. He squeezed a little, pulling a gasp from him.

“That’s it.” He let go of his balls to pinch at one of his thighs, and Hiccup jerked. Viggo was stroking him in an achingly slow manner, and Hiccup tried to hold in a moan but it came anyway. The only hand he’d felt here before was his own, and something about being touched by someone else made it feel better than he was used to. He _loathed_ it. 

Then Viggo’s hand was gone, and Hiccup didn’t have a chance to brace himself before he smacked him in the balls. He yelped, jerked, pulled at his bonds again, twisted his head. Viggo hit him again, and fire raced all the way up into Hiccup’s stomach as he released a yell. He was hit one more time before Viggo’s hand went back to running over his length, almost as if he hadn’t just hurt him. Hiccup didn’t mean to, but he sobbed. Tears leaked from his closed eyes. He didn’t want this to happen. He made himself open his eyes to look at Viggo, meet his gaze.

“Please stop,” he murmured.

Viggo only smiled.

 

Viggo took his time with Hiccup’s body, loving all the reactions he was drawing out of him. He played with each of his nipples, making them hard beneath his fingers, noting how Hiccup shuddered at that. He looked positively exhausted from recent sleepless nights and battle and fighting uselessly against his bonds. Viggo was hoping that exhaustion would soon just make him go slack, make him give in to him.

He again stroked the insides of his thighs. They were powerful and beautiful, and he couldn’t keep himself from dipping his head down and kissing and sucking at his skin. Hiccup whimpered and moaned at the action, and Viggo went back to pumping his cock as he kissed at him, nearly shuddering at the sound it drew out of him. 

Then he moved to his other leg, his left one. He kissed and nipped his way all the way up his thigh to his knee, brushed his lips over the silk and the rope, then moved past all of it to the stump of his leg.

“No, not there! Please!”

“Why not?” Viggo questioned, trailing his lips down. Smooth skin turned to rugged scarring. “I’m not hurting you.”

“You can’t- I just- _stop._ ”

Of course, that word didn’t keep Viggo from exploring his stump with his mouth. All it really did was urge him on. Hiccup made a strangled noise in his throat. 

Viggo couldn’t do that forever though, and he was back at running his hands all over him, thumbing at his nipples when he reached them, then playing with his cock and his balls for a little bit when his hands went back down. He watched Hiccup’s face. He had his eyes tightly closed and his teeth gritted, but then his mouth would part in a moan whenever Viggo touched something good. 

“You’re quite loud, I see.”

“Shut - _aw_ \- shut up!”

“Wonder how loud you’ll be when I get something inside of you.” Now Viggo was trailing his hands over the backs of his thighs, down to his ass, which was easily accessible in the position he’d tied him up in.

“ _No-o._ ”

“Yes,” Viggo said. “Have to teach you your lesson.”

“I-I get it! I get it, okay?! Now just let me go!” The command in his voice was overridden by terror, and it made the lust in Viggo burn all the hotter.

“But I’m not done having fun with you yet. I get you all nice and trussed up and then I don’t get to finish with you? That hardly sounds fair.”

“F-fine. Then just-” Hiccup paused and inhaled deeply, shakily. His eyes opened to meet his. “Then just get it over with.”

“Hiccup, when you are given a treat, do you consume it quickly, or take your time and savor it?” Viggo asked this as he squeezed one cheek of his ass, his other hand going up to press and rub two fingers at his perineum. Hiccup breathed heavily at the contact, no doubt feeling pleasure from it. He didn’t answer Viggo’s question, just closed his eyes again, looking painfully resigned. They both knew what the answer was.

Savor it.

 

For the moment Viggo wasn’t touching Hiccup. He could hear him moving around, but he tried not to pay attention to what he was doing. He didn’t want to pay attention to _anything_ : not the hard wood of the desk under his naked back, or the ropes and the silk and the collar restraining him, and definitely not the unwanted arousal in his body. He tried to think of something else, to draw his mind away from this nightmare, but he couldn’t. He’d just been molested, and now he was going to be raped. But at least, by the way Viggo was talking, it seemed he would let him go after.

After. After he’d have to deal with shame, and more humiliation than he was feeling now. Goods gods, his friends. What was he going to tell them? What was he going to tell his own father?

Nothing, probably. He couldn’t.

Hiccup gasped and arched as fingers, now wet with something, rubbed at his nipples. He hadn’t realized being touched there could be so pleasurable, but it was like he could feel the sparks of sensation in his cock. He opened his eyes, found Viggo over him, looking upside down from this vantage point.

“Goodness, you’re sensitive,” he commented. He then pinched hard at each of his nipples and Hiccup gave a cry at the pain. “Now, I’m afraid I’m going to have to gag you for this part. I’ll tire quickly of your useless protests.”

The gag was just a strip of cloth, and Hiccup fought to not have it in his mouth, but despite his struggles it was, trapping his tongue so he couldn’t speak, then being tied around the back of his head. He couldn’t help it: he sobbed helplessly into it.

Viggo went around the other side of the desk, sliding an opened bottle of something along it. From this view, Hiccup could see that he’d removed all clothing from his top half. He still had his pants on, but that wouldn’t matter in the overall scheme of things. Hiccup couldn’t help it and chanced a look between his legs. There was a massive, undeniable bulge there, straining against the gray fabric, and seeing it drew a whimper up from his throat.

“Admiring me, my dear?”

Hiccup looked back up to Viggo’s face, wishing he could spit an insult at him, but instead he just glared, and Viggo let out a throaty laugh at the expression.

Viggo dipped two fingers in the open bottle, and when he drew them back, Hiccup realized it was oil. He was a little relieved that there would be some sort of lubricant for… this. 

He closed his eyes and groaned despairingly into the gag as Viggo rubbed those two fingers against his rim, coating him with the oil. His other hand took ahold of his cock, pumped slowly, probably to make sure he wouldn’t lose his erection. He grunted and jerked as one finger breached him, felt all his muscles clench down to stave off the invasion.

“Hiccup, relax and let me in.”

_Fuck you._

“If you don’t do that I’ll end up tearing you, and I’m not in the mood for getting blood everywhere.”

Hiccup tried his best, taking deep breaths through his nose, and somehow, his muscles eventually loosened, and Viggo’s finger slid all the way inside of him. And then it touched something that had him bucking and seeing lights behind his eyelids. Gods, that was _good._ It was sending a fire into his cock, his stomach. He gave some sort of exclamation, feeling like he was climaxing, but when he looked down at himself, nothing of the sort had happened. He found himself looking to Viggo in confusion, and the man had a satisfied look on his face.

“Oh, was that good?” He crooked his finger and the pleasure was coming all over again, and a moan came deep from Hiccup’s chest. A second finger forced itself into him beside the first, touched that spot as well, and Hiccup made another sound that he was quite ashamed of, cheeks heating red. What _was_ that that Viggo was touching?

“That’s called your prostate,” Viggo informed him as if he could read his mind. He gently rubbed his fingers over it and Hiccup whined as pleasure was branded into his body.

Hating himself, Hiccup let himself be lost to the sensation, shut down his mind and just went with what his body was feeling. A third finger entered him, the stretch burning, and then they were moving in and out, simulating what Viggo would soon be doing with his cock. It was good and painful all at once and he was breathing heavily with it. Then the fingers were gone and there was something else pressing at him, something bigger, and he gave one last futile tug at everything restraining him before Viggo forced his way into him.

“ _Ooh_ , you’re still so very tight.” His voice had dropped in pitch, taken on a gravelly tone.

Hiccup made some sort of desperate, anguished wailing noise as Viggo pushed himself inside, inch by inch. It burned, it _burned!_ Viggo took ahold of his knees as he steadily entered him.

“Almost there, Hiccup. It’s alright, I’m almost there. _Ah_ , excellent.” Viggo’s huge member was now fully sheathed in his body, and it was so deep and it _hurt_ , but there was a part of him brushing against that thing he’d called his prostate, pulsing pleasure into him.

Then Viggo began to move, slowly, carefully, as if he didn’t want to hurt him even though they were enemies and he’d said he was doing this purely to teach him a lesson. Despite his gentleness, it hurt all the same, and Hiccup didn’t derive any pleasure from his strokes save for when he brushed against his prostate. He didn’t bother trying to hold in any noises, crying out and moaning, and there were tears leaking from his tightly shut eyes.

“That’s it, Hiccup. Be nice and loud for me.”

Hiccup was loud about it, but he was glad Viggo wasn’t. The man just gasped and occasionally grunted, which he was just fine with. He didn’t want him to be loud, didn’t want to be reminded that his body was being used for someone else’s pleasure.

At some point, Viggo picked up his pace, and Hiccup arched and tugged again at his bonds. The sound and feel of skin slapping skin sickened him. The friction burned. He wanted it to stop, but it didn’t.

Hiccup lost track of time in the pain and the pleasure. The two, drastically different sensations were twining around each other to make some sort of perfect agony. It could have only been minutes that Viggo used his body for. It could have been an hour. More. An eternity. But then Viggo was groaning and his cock was throbbing inside of him and something hot and wet and what he certainly didn’t want to think about was emptying into him. It was over.

Viggo sighed as he withdrew from his body, and Hiccup cringed at the sensation of it, at the feeling of his completion dripping from his stretched hole. His fingers teased at his insides, sliding back inside, and Hiccup groaned. Apparently it wasn’t over.

“You have an excellent ass, my dear Hiccup.” The compliment resulted in an angry growling noise rising from his throat, but then it dissipated into a moan as Viggo began massaging his prostate. Then his other hand was taking the base of his cock, lifting it from where it’d gone flaccid against his stomach and was steadily growing erect again. Hiccup felt his breath on him, and then his tongue was running over him. His body stole control from him, reached desperately for Viggo’s practiced fingers and his tongue. Not once did he take him all the way into his mouth; he just licked him over, but that, coupled with the deep, intense pleasure inside, had him climaxing in almost no time at all. He shook violently with it, shouts leaving his throat and making their way muffled through the gag.

Hiccup was encased by a buzzing bliss like nothing he’d ever felt before afterwards, thought gone from him. All he could do was breathe. There was movement. His legs were untied, allowed to rest and hang over the side of the desk. Then the collar came off of him along with the gag and his hands were free. His knees burned from having pulled at the rope so much, and there was more burning in his lower abdomen. Steadily, those sensations brought his thoughts back to him, and shame gouged a hole straight through him. He’d just been raped by Viggo Grimborn.

“I’m sure you’ve learned not to come after me now, Hiccup, correct?” Viggo asked as he began to wipe him down with a damp cloth.

Pacified for the moment, unable to respond with his usual snark or defiance, Hiccup just nodded his head.

“Good. Now get dressed, put your prosthetic back on, and go to your friends. I’m sure they’re waiting for you.”

“You mean-”

“No, they weren’t captured.”

“Why are you letting me go?” Hiccup had to ask. It seemed so strange.

“Because,” Viggo said with a chilling smile, “if you haven’t learned your lesson and do end up coming after me, we’ll be able to do this again.”


End file.
